An Unexpected Meeting
by J. Liha
Summary: A blanket scenario with an unusual pairing. Read to find out!


An Unexpected Meeting  
  
By J. Liha  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FY, 'cuz if I did, all hell would break lose. -_-  
  
Author's Note: This is a VERY odd pairing… but I was inspired by a lovely Tomo/Yui blanket scenario. And going on a walk and listening to Korean music. O.O Inspiration comes at very odd times. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Mitsukake shivered, bringing his coat closer to him. The blizzard increased. *Well, this is just lovely. I save someone's life only to be frozen to death!* He trudged through the snow, squinting, when suddenly a hut came into view. He smiled, finally this could end. Mitsukake was just about to reach the cabin when he felt his foot connect with flesh.  
  
He looked down, seeing a cloaked figure. The healer checked for a pulse, sighing with relief. It was faint, but still there. *He in danger of hypothermia, and I've already used my powers today.* He carried the stranger on his back and shortly reached the hut. It was old, but it would keep out the snow. *It reminds me of the one I used to live in.* Mitsukake thought dryly.  
  
He stepped inside and gently placed the body on the floor. He looked around for a blanket, and lo and behold there was one on top of a trunk. Mitsukake gave a prayer of thanks to Suzaku, then turned his attention to his companion. He took off the cloak and gasped. "He" turned out to be a young woman with burgundy hair. Mitsukake stared at her for a moment, wondering why she seemed so familiar.  
  
*Doctor first, Juan. There's no time to ponder on the issue.* He took off her clothes, leaving her undergarments on, and wrapped her with the blanket. Mitsukake frowned, she was shivering. *So it's this bad.* He thought grimly, taking off his shirt and huddling next to her, trying to transfer his body heat.  
  
Soi's eyelids fluttered open. *Where am I?* Suddenly, she remembered. She was on her way back to Kutou, when the blizzard had hit. Soi felt something warm against her, and heard the gentle breathing of a man. Her eyes widened and she peeked under the blanket. Her undergarments were still on. Mitsukake opened his eyes, feeling the woman move. She faced him, embarrassed. "Excuse me; I know this is a bit awkward considering the circumstances, but why am I here?"  
  
"I found you in the snow, and had to take off your wet clothes before you got hypothermia." The healer answered calmly.  
  
"I… see. Thank you…?"  
  
"Myou Juan. And you are?"  
  
"Haku Kaen." Soi answered, studying him. *Broad shoulders, brown hair, and violet eyes. He looks familiar. But why?*  
  
"Excuse me, but have me met?" Mitsukake asked, trying to remember where he had seen her. Soi looked at her feet.  
  
"No, I don't believe so." A silence rose between them. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"Well, a doctor couldn't just leave someone to die." *And even if I wasn't I would've saved you. Shouka would never forgive me if I didn't.* He added mentally, his buried feelings for her surfacing.  
  
Soi didn't miss the flash of pain in his eyes. *I wonder what he's thinking about… his eyes, they look so sad. Do I look like that?*  
  
"Why were you out in the blizzard?" Mitsukake asked, curious. *I know I've seen her before, but where?*  
  
"I was on my home." *As if. That dark palace isn't anything close to a home. Nakago-sama… maybe one day he can give me a home.* She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. *Stop it! Your love is one-sided, all you are is a bed-warmer for him.*  
  
"Are you all right? You look troubled." Mitsukake was surprised. Normally, he was never this talkative. But there was something about this woman that made it easy for him to speak.  
  
"I was just thinking about someone, that's all." Soi answered, turning towards him. "Myou-san, you seem troubled as well."  
  
The healer smiled bitterly. "I was reminiscing of the past."  
  
"You shouldn't dwell in the past." She said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you for the advice, Haku-san." The two fell asleep soon after, welcoming the darkness that claimed them.  
  
Morning came, the sun waking Soi up. She dressed quietly, wondering if she should wake her rescuer up. "Myou-san, wake up." She shook him gently. He opened one eye.  
  
"You're still here, Haku-san?"  
  
"Yes, but if you want to get to wherever you're going, you should leave now." Soi handed him his shirt, which he accepted gratefully. He pulled it on and shrugged into his coat. When he looked up, Soi had gone. Suddenly it hit him. "Seiryuu shichiseishi Soi." He whispered.  
  
Walking along the trail, Soi looked back towards the direction of the cabin. "I hope we meet again, Suzaku shichiseishi Mitsukake."  
  
  
  
YAY IT'S FINISHED! Well, that didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to. Bleh. : P R&R please! 


End file.
